


an Odd Family of Two

by Frisk6606



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Immortals, Modern Era, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606
Summary: I asked you to "sign me the fuck up" not "assign me the fuck-up"An overworked and overstressed demon gets assigned to the project that everyone avoids constantly. And, an immortal powerful kid which happens to be the unspoken accident between heaven and hell, gets a demonic contract for him to sign.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	an Odd Family of Two

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed kinda cool at first, then my motivation died. RIP myself.

"Now, repeat what you've just said slowly all over again..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, feeling the urge to just slam my face over the desk I was currently sitting at.  
"You've been assigned to monitor the subject AK597 as you've requested" the man said almost annoyed by having to repeat himself; he could understand his feelings though as everyone would get pissed off after repeating themselves four times.  
"What do you mean by that though? I didn't sign up for that job" I said as I restarted to quickly type over my keyboard, every now and then glancing at the secretary just getting more and more annoyed at me.

He was a pretty man, the secretary I mean; he had black hairs and a pair of dark green eyes that matched up with his dark skin. Such a piece of work wasted and thrown away in the hell that was their workplace.   
Which was actually quite accurate though as they did work for the actual Hell.

"Yes you did honey, right here" Lauren said as he handed me another thick pile of papers, on top of it; in an angry red marker, there was written the project name.  
The AK597 was a big thing no one ever felt like dealing with as it was the most annoying thing ever. Even the big bosses like Satan and Lucifer dismissed it often and gave it to their employees to solve.   
Thing is, that after some time; the so-called project became quite the urban legend of the entire corporation; the Devil himself saying that he would give off a promotion to the high places to everyone who dealt with it.

What am I talking about you may ask, well; you could call him the first immortal. And the last one as well.

The project was in fact an actual individual created in cooperation with the heaven corporation to reduce each other's paperwork and other job related stuff. It was supported by everyone in a relationship or with kids or with hobbies and passions, by everyone pretty much. But it didn't turn out as planned because while the existence of the project had major faults; they had also forgotten to add a "erase" button.

And, for the erase button; they meant a contract. As soon as that person would've sold their soul to either Hell or Heaven, they would cease to exist and the project would've been finally erased and completed.

So now, they were dealing with a person that had spent around 5000 years wandering on Earth without being productive or anything as it hadn't been "programmed" to do so and with no intention to sign up a contract and disappear.

As I took the folder, I quickly flipped through it; my years spent learning quick reading came at hand as I was able to understand the majority of every page by just quickly flipping it a few times.  
Arriving at the last page; I quickly read through it just to see my name on the end of it, perfectly placed where the sign for becoming the manager of the project was located. Near it there is the date of the sign, 3 days prior.  
"See? You said to me that you were assigning yourself to solving the project for a few decades darling, now deal with it" He said as he sipped a mug of coffee that had comfortably appeared in his hand.  
"... I asked you to sign me the fuck up for whatever new project the high places came up with. Not the fuck up and don't go and tell me this thing is new because it was made before I was even born" I say coldly as the typing sound of my keyboard started to become an aggressive smashing over the plastic buttons.

"Too bad Nate then, I just did an oopsie there, anyway; the project report has to be submitted due next month" He said as took from my hands the folder before placing it calmly over my already overstuffed; desk. He then walked away, his cup filling with vodka this time because coffee is unprofessional at 9am.

As I internalize the growing feeling of whatever emotion I may experience I stand up sighing.  
The choker monitors my health giving off a steady beep every few seconds. It was a heavy object actually, something he didn't really like to wear but that he was nevertheless forced to use.   
Checking the clock I made the mental note to set up the alarm one hour before the usual time, if i had really been assigned to that... thing, surely i was going to get less sleep. Not that it mattered anyway as I didn't really rest to start with.  
Heh, to be overworked and depressed even as dead; what a great way to enjoy the afterlife.

Booking the first thing that will bring me to Earth I start to set up the work I will have to do in the near future.   
If i was going to become the main man of another project i was going to at least finish some paperwork first. I mean, who has over 4 unfinished projects along with wages of papers due years ahead? Me, obviously.  
I mean, I am not addicted to my job but; the so-called "happiness" that comes from putting my body and mind under stress for literally nothing is something that grants me some sort of relief.  
And, my said passion for working is also the main reason for which I'm wearing a choker monitoring my health.

The "plane" was stuffed. Honestly demons and dead souls enjoyed going to the other side yet, I had never thought that so many people could stuff themselves inside a single plane.  
While I didn't necessarily hate it, I had to admit that it was rather... annoying being unable to work over some project.  
Unable to stay still, I checked my ticket; my name written over it with a blue ink. H. Nathaniel K. Hesse, the longest and most annoying name he had ever stumbled across.  
Is not that he didn't like it yet, it was impractical to use in daily life.

He just hoped, the so called fuck up; wasn't too terrible.

Akira Kurosawa was the most intelligent being alive. And because of that, he considered himself as a God. Honestly, he wasn't even a genius or someone extremely smart from birth; he had just picked up a lot of tricks in his over 5000 years of life.   
And, while he would've said that being immortal was funny and entertaining; dying every 20 years by a usually painful and cruel way wasn't. It didn't really matter though, it was something he was used to.

As he took a stroll down the castle he actually owned, he stopped in front of a window; enjoying the fields of free and well kept land around him. His land more precisely.  
It was probably one of the better things he had bought during the years, a piece of land big like a small city and with literally no one there. Just him, an immortal being and his well kept beautiful and resourceful land.  
And the castle, that's it.

Akira had to admit it, being the "secret love child" of the afterlife itself was a big funny thing. Regular check-up from God and underpaid devils were literal gold and kept him entrained for a few days at time.

Akira calmly watched the lonely road leading to his so called home carefully, according to his calculations; soon enough one of his supernatural "friends" was going to pay him a visit. Checking up on him, seeing how to delete him and make him finally die for good or grant him more properties.   
Honestly he didn't really feel like calling the castle home or the people checking on his friends as they weren't. It would have been more accurate to call them executioner, beings ready to kill him as soon as they could.

And he was alright with that, he didn't really care for anything too much anymore. Everything is temporary after all, and; he had learned to don't get attached to things.

Herman, which was the first name of the overworked devil, walked down the path leading to where he supposed he was going to meet the project itself.  
The feeling of the little rocks moving under his feet made him somewhat annoyed, the sounds of him stepping over the ground reminded him of not so nice memories that had happened over similar surfaces.

He was wearing a suit, the black clothes matching with his white shirt and crimson red tie. His perfectly white hairs were tied in an elegant ponytail and matched with his crimson eyes.   
Herman was a pretty man honestly, not that he actually cared as he just seemed to care for his work; yet, he had the unmatched feeling of something that didn't quite feel right. Because he wasn't actually right, and by right; i mean alright. But this is for later.

As the businessman arrived at the castle, he calmly knocked over the door before a young looking boy opened the door.   
He was rather short, probably 5'7" with light brown wavy and messy hair. His eyes were emerald green and had a hint of freckles over his cheeks.  
"Good morning Akira," Herman said, pondering his tone to make it sound familiar and calm. The boy looked unfazed at him, a faint aura of danger lingered around him as he stared at the taller.  
"Herman Nathaniel Kristian Hesse, worked for the Hell company and now heads my project. I was waiting for you" he said in a cold tone that didn't fit his 15 years old appearance at all.

Herman gulped, feeling suddenly sort of scared. I mean, he didn't actually told the boy about his identity after all...  
As he followed the immortal kid in what looked like a throne room, he stood calmly in front of him as Akira sat over a... throne; maybe spending so much money over a single failed project wasn't a good idea. On the other hand, leaving him alone knowing that he could happily mess up everything wasn't nice either.  
"So, what brings you here today? If you're searching for a way to delete me just give up good sir. A lot of people more powerful than you failed" he said with a cocky smirk.  
"Or maybe, you are here to finally aknowledge me; after all, with all the power i have, I could be considered as a deity"

"I'm actually sure that's not the case Akira, today I'm here to execute some orders from the high places" Herman said calmly, executing his plan as he had planned.   
Since he was basically the one in charge of the project and had a report that was supposed to be filled with a lot of important and private informations no one had ever managed to get access to. He had cane up with an idea.  
Becoming the project father.

"I'm listening my sir" he said calmly, his emerald eyes shimmering of a light that didn't felt natural. And it wasn't.  
"I am going to become your father" he said smiling softly, happily perhaps as he watched the face of the guy morph from one of pure boredom and sarcasm to one of actual annoyance.  
"Are you a fool? You can't actually do that" he said calmly. "I have legal parents" he stated calmly as he jumped off his fancy chair and walked to the other.  
"Parents which died around the time Babylon was a thing" he replied smiling.

"And, since you are actually registered in the English computer system as an orphan, I've organized everything for you to become my son" Herman said as he clapped his hands two times before patting over the child head.

And, in that moment; a family was born. Somehow, that's it.  
A workaholic and overly stressed demon and an immortal really powerful kid, what a great family of two.

**Author's Note:**

> I may rewrite this


End file.
